


Hands On

by paperstorm



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jared has a hard time keeping his hands to himself. And sometimes it affects Jensen more than he'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> _Based on[this lovely picture](http://i780.photobucket.com/albums/yy88/storm_warning86/paleyfest.jpg) from the PaleyFest panel._ Co-authored with [](http://slf630.livejournal.com/profile)[**slf630**](http://slf630.livejournal.com/)

Jensen hates working the red carpet. Okay, well not _hates_. Hate is a strong word. He hates turnips and he hates all those generic cop shows and he hates that producer from Days who'd thought it was hilarious to tell anyone who would listen about how Jensen has "blow-job lips" and had given Jensen a nickname that stuck with him for his whole run on the show and was so hideously embarrassing that Jensen refuses to ever repeat it again even in his own head. So alright, he doesn't _hate_ working the carpet. But he certainly doesn't love it either. Not like Jared. His bouncy, excitable, over-exuberant co-star loves hamming it up for the cameras; he greets reporters like they're old friends and revels in answering all their probing questions; he throws his arms around every co-worker he comes across right in front of everyone and smiles at the thousands of flashing lights like he just won Mr. America. Sometimes Jensen almost expects him to start doing that weird little wave and declaring his dream for world-fuckin'-peace.

 

For Jensen, this is work. It's just an unfortunate extension of his job; like douchey model photo-shoots or spending countless hours signing autographs and pretending he cares that some fourteen year old girl watches the show with her BFF every Friday night. He's not callous, he's really not; he appreciates how dedicated the fans are because that's what's kept them on the air for six seasons. But events like this are loud and tiring and sometimes Jensen wishes this could all just be _easy_ for him like it is for Jared. And speaking of, Jared isn't exactly making this whole process go any smoother for Jensen; with the way he keeps tackling him in half-hugs and throwing his arm around Jensen's shoulders while Jensen's trying to concentrate on whatever question he's being asked. They're all the same anyway – how did the year break from hunting change Dean, is there anything you're enjoying about this season more than the others, are you happy Sam has his soul back – but Jensen is still a bit of a perfectionist and he still feels the need to come up with new and interesting answers for them and the way Jared insists on continuing to touch him really, _really_ isn't helping.

And then there's the part where they have to pose for the photographers; literally just stand there with their arms around each other and smile until their cheeks spasm and the sea of flashes burns dark blue splotches into their retinas. Jared's big, strong arm wraps around Jensen's shoulders and tugs him in close so he's slotted up against Jared's side like he belongs there. But the thing is, he _does_ belong there, and that's the problem. That's _always_ the problem when they're at an event like this. Back when they were just best friends and co-workers, Jensen could smile and laugh and practically snuggle into Jared's shoulder and no one would've thought anything of it. He always used to slide his own arm around Jared's back and bring his other hand up to press on Jared's chest – the strong beat of Jared's heart calmed Jensen; reminded him that he wasn't out there alone. Jared was right there beside him, and uncomfortable or not, Jensen could get through anything with Jared by his side. But he can't do that anymore, not now that they're together and even the slightest touch could be misinterpreted and bring everything they've worked for the last few years crumbling to dust at their feet.

For the record, Jensen's aware that he's being paranoid. The two of them have been close since the beginning, and anyone who knows anything about Jared Padalecki knows he's an extremely touchy kind of person, so in all likelihood no one would even bat an eyelash if Jensen reached over to feel Jared's steady heartbeat under his palm. Pictures would be snapped and tomorrow girls would sigh about how cute they are together and the world would keep turning like always. But to Jensen, somehow it feels important that he keep his hands to himself as much as possible. There are a select few people that've found out about their relationship in the last two and a half years, Kripke included, and the general consensus is that it would be better for the show if they waited until it wraps up for good before they go public.

For the most part, Jensen's okay with that. He loves his job and he loves his co-workers and it doesn't seem worth risking everything they've all spent six years building just so he can hold Jared's hand in public. He and Jared know what they mean to each other, he doesn't need the world to see it to make it any more real. It's real enough when they're at home together, squished over to one side of the bed because the dogs take up too much room; or when Jared joins him in the shower and whispers how gorgeous he thinks Jensen is; or when Jared holds him after amazing sex and tells Jensen over and over how loved he is. So no, he doesn't _need_ to be all over Jared in front of all these people to know what they mean to each other, but even still it's hard sometimes. It's hard to listen to that beautiful laugh of Jared's and not wish he'd been the one making him laugh like that. It's hard to see that easy smile and not want to grab him and kiss him and be the only one that ever makes him smile again. It's hard to feel Jared's arm around his shoulders and not lean into him and smell his hair. But this is how it has to be. So Jensen just snakes his arm around Jared's waist and lets his palm rest heavily on the small of Jared's back – under his blazer where the crowd can't see it.

The actual panel is the worst. It starts off great, everyone is laughing and joking and the crowd is loving every second of it. Jensen's feeling a lot more confident than he usually does in these situations; with Jared on one side of him and Misha on the other, Jensen manages to relax almost completely and let himself be swept up in the excitement. But then Jared has to go and start touching him again. Little touches, just a hand on a knee that should mean nothing at all but it kind of takes Jensen's breath away. It's always that way with Jared - little things mean so much more than the grand gestures. It's the way that Jared knows Jensen isn't a fully functioning human being until he has at least two cups of coffee – and is pretty damn grumpy about it, but Jared loves him all the same. It's the way that, when Jensen's feeling especially nervous, Jared will press his large, warm palm to the small of his back with just enough pressure to know that he's there – the silent _I've got your back, I love you_ in just that small touch. The way he knows a quiet night home with the dogs and the TV is Jensen's idea of Heaven, and Jared just smiles fondly while they curl up on the couch together.

Luckily, between Eric and Jared and Ben, Jensen doesn't really have to say much. Oh sure, there are direct questions for him or ones for the actors as apposed to the writers, but Jensen does what he does best if he can get away with it: deflect to Jared – who is happy to talk about anything or to anyone. He barely keeps from jerking when he feels one of Jared's hands settle on his leg, above his knee – more like on his freaking _thigh_. The touch doesn't linger but is there longer than a simple pat between friends. Jensen avoids openly gawking at Jared, but it's a damn-near thing. Jensen really should be ashamed that the smallest little touch from Jared can get him from zero to hard as steel in the span of a heartbeat. He should be, but frankly he usually just can't find it in himself to give a damn. Except when they're on a fucking stage in front of thousands of people and this whole thing will be on fansites and youtube before they even get back to Vancouver later tonight.

Jensen clenches his hands together and drops them into his lap as inconspicuously as possible. It was bad enough with the touches on the red carpet on the way in; the pat to the knee; the fact that Jared's ridiculously long left leg has been pressed against his for more than three quarters of the time they've been sitting there. This touch was deliberate; was _intimate_. The woman leading the panel – damned if Jensen can remember her name; fuck, he can barely remember his own at this point – is still talking. He knows that she is, can hear her voice barely over the pounding of his heart in his ears. But damned if he knows what the fuck she's saying.

He sneaks a peak at Jared out of the corner of his eye. Misha, Jim, or Ben must be saying something because Jared's turned that way; his hand just having finally dropped off Jensen's leg. It's minute, but Jensen sees Jared look his way; mischievous glint twinkling in his almond-shaped hazel eyes. Jensen inhales deeply as their eyes meet; little fucker knows what he's doing and knows what's going to happen when they're done here.

Jensen's just thankful their flight isn't for a few hours.

Somehow, Jensen manages to get through the rest of the panel without making a spectacular ass out of himself – at least he's pretty sure that he does. He's so stupidly glad when they are lead off stage. Just needs to make it through the photographers again and he's home fuckin' free. Jared's of course at his side, all wide, dimply smile and booming laugh. Jensen grits his teeth, clenches his hands at his side as they walk through the lobby of their hotel. Jared's laughing and joking with Misha, and Jensen just barely resists the urge to go completely caveman and drag Jared away by the hair of his head. He instead opts to step up next to Jared, one hand landing low on his back before sliding down the supple curve of his ass. The only outward reaction is Jared's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows thickly; nostrils flaring just slightly. Internally, Jensen's beaming. Serves the little shit right to have the tables turned.

He's dimly aware of Misha saying that he'll see them in a few hours for the flight. They stand by silently and watch him walk into his own room just down the hall – shoulders just barely brushing. Jared lets out a harsh breath as soon as the soft click of Misha's door echoes in the all-too-sudden quiet of the hallway. They turn toward each other at the same time, Jensen's eyebrow raised and Jared's bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He's still got that mischievous glint in his eyes, but there's something else there now, too. Something like nervous excitement. Jensen knows the feeling. He unlocks the door to his suite, holds it open for Jared. He leans back against the wood for a second, letting his weight press it closed. The snick of the lock is loud and obvious in the silence between them.

Jared stops just inside the door – broad shoulders shifting just slightly – his back to Jensen. The seconds drag on where neither move; Jensen drinking in the long line of Jared's back and sinfully perfect ass that he knows is hiding under his suit, Jared obviously waiting for Jensen's next move. There's crazy tension ricocheting between them, bouncing off to all corners of the room and blurring Jensen's vision a little around the edges. It's a little scary sometimes, how much Jared can affect him by doing so little – they don't even need to be touching; just being in the same room with the man has Jensen's head spinning. He's addicted, that's the long and short of it, but in times like this Jensen can't bring a single cell in his body to wish it were any other way. He suddenly springs into action – grabs Jared by the shoulders and slams him into the wall; a surprised, muffled grunt escaping Jared's throat. Jensen presses against his back, his hard cock grinding into Jared's ass.

"Do you have any clue how fuckin' crazy you make me? Touching me up there, knowing I couldn't do a damn thing about it," Jensen growls against Jared's ear; tone deep, gravely and rivaling Dean Winchester.

"Jen," Jared breathes as his hands try to scramble for purchase against the smooth wallpaper.

Jensen licks up Jared's neck and speaks against his skin. "Bad enough you were all over me in front of all those cameras, smilin' and lookin' so damn gorgeous, and then we're up on that stage in front of all those god damn people and your hand, _fuck_ Jare."

Jared exhales shakily and pushes his ass back against Jensen. "Just thought you might be in need of a lil' support," he drawls, his voice lilting so Jensen knows he's playing the game. "Know how you get up there, Jen, thought you might wanna know I had your back."

Jensen snorts a derisive laugh. "Oh you had my _back_ alright, asshole. You had that big hand of yours inching up my thigh while I was supposed to be paying attention to Jim or Ben or whoever the _fuck_ was talking. I don't even know cause all I could think about was this – getting you back here so I could show you what you fuckin' do to me."

Jared just hums and the low, pleased sound shoots right to Jensen's already overworked groin. He rolls his hips up; his cloth covered erection slipping into the crack of Jared's ass and making them both groan. Jensen attaches his lips to the baby-soft skin behind Jared's ear and sucks hard enough to leave a bruise. He can feel the flesh heating up under his mouth as Jared moans, and Jensen grins and pulls back to admire his handiwork. It's already blooming purple and red; give it a few hours that that's going to be a seriously impressive hickey. Jensen absolutely _loves_ marking Jared up; always in places like this that can easily be covered by his clothes or hair because it's not about anyone else seeing it. It's about Jensen leaving a piece of himself on that gorgeous body; a little stamp that he can revisit later, like maybe when they're on the plane Jensen can pretend Jared's got some fluff in his hair and _accidentally_ press against the tender spot, sending little sparks of pleasure-pain through Jared and reminding him exactly who he belongs to.

Jensen runs the flat of his tongue over the hot little mark as he grinds against Jared, and Jared's breathing is coming in harsh pants now and it's got that desperate edge to it.

"You want it, Jay?" Jensen whispers, grabbing a handful of Jared's hair and tugging, just this side of roughly.

"Yeah," Jared moans. "C'mon, Jen, want you so bad."

"You were doin' all that just to get me wound up, huh?" Jensen asks silkily, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Jared say it. He slides his arms around Jared's massive chest and rubs his fingertips over the hard buds of nipples.

"Wanted – " Jared's breath hitches and he shivers. "Wanted you as crazy for it as I was."

"Mm," Jensen muses, pushing his fingers into the waistband of Jared's pants; wrenching the pressed, white shirt free from its perfectly tucked position and running his hands over Jared's quivering stomach. "Not very professional, Jay. Could'a blown our whole cover."

"Could blow somethin' a lot better if you want," Jared purrs. He twists his neck around trying to catch Jensen in a kiss, but Jensen gets his fist in Jared's hair again and shoves him back against the wall with a dull thunk.

"No kissing," he growls, surprised at the gravely, animalistic sound of his own voice. "You got me all hot in public when you knew I couldn't do anything about it. I'm thinkin' maybe you should make it up to me."

"Oh god, yes," Jared moans, rocking back into Jensen as much as he can in the awkward position Jensen's got him pinned.

Jensen drops both hands to Jared's hips, pressing him harder against the wall. "Hmm," Jensen hums. "Let's think. How could ya make it up to me?"

Jared groans, lets his head fall back against Jensen's shoulder. Jensen can feel him rocking against the wall, trying to find friction. Jensen pulls Jared's hips back enough so that he can't get any relief. "No," Jensen growls again. "You ain't gonna get to come till I let you."

"Jen. Please," Jared begs.

"Oh no, baby. You knew what was gonna happen with you actin' like that," Jensen drawls, hands sliding up Jared's shirt-covered abs and chest. He tweaks Jared's nipples again before slipping his black suit jacket off his shoulders – throwing it somewhere behind them. "So. Whatdya think, Jay? Think I should just open you up and fuck you right here? Think that's enough to make up for what you did?"

They don't play rough like this often. It's girly or whatever, but Jensen loves Jared so damn much that usually their time together runs more along the lines of him worshiping every inch of the beautiful man who's just crazy enough to love Jensen back. But there are times that Jared drives him so fucking crazy that Jensen can't help it. He's not exactly the commanding, authoritative type, but sometimes something about Jared just brings out Jensen's predatory side; makes him want to strip Jared bare and take him, _own_ him, so he'll be ruined for anyone else. And Jared knows how to push Jensen just right to get him to that point.

"Whatever you want, anything. Just want you so bad," Jared breathes.

Jensen licks around the shell of Jared's ear, stopping to nibble on the lobe as he slowly works open the buttons of his crisp white shirt. He can feel the heat pouring from Jared even through the layers of clothes; closes his eyes for a moment to steady himself when his hands finally hit the warm, smooth skin of Jared's chest. He throws the shirt over his shoulder to join Jared's jacket on the floor. He drops his forehead between Jared's shoulder blades; mouthing over skin and muscle, teeth biting down on the bone hard enough to earn a sharp hiss from Jared.

"I'mma strip you down and fuck you right here, Jare. Not even gonna take my clothes off. Just drop my pants down far enough so I can get my cock out." Jensen tangles his hand in Jared's hair again, pulls his head back further against his shoulder; baring the long line of Jared's neck. He licks over the sweat salty skin, bites down on the flesh covering Jared's fluttering pulse – not hard enough to mark but hard enough to feel. "How's that sound?"

"Oh God, Jensen," Jared whimpers. "Yes. Do it. Please just… _fuck_ … just do it."

Jensen smirks against the skin of Jared's throat; trails his lips down to the juncture where neck meets shoulder. His hands slide down Jared's flanks, fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants; playing with the soft skin he finds there. An impatient grunt falls from Jared's lips; Jensen bites down on his shoulder in warning. They both know that this is Jensen's show and they will go at his pace. But of course, Jared always pushes; always tests the limits. He pops the button on Jared's dress pants; slowly pulls down the zipper – the sound loud even over their harsh breathing. He slides both hands inside the open V of the material, palms cupping Jared's hipbones for a moment before moving around to knead the muscular globes of Jared's ass. Jared moans again but otherwise stays still. Jensen slowly pushes his pants down his hips and thighs, lets them pool around Jared's ankles.

"Kick your shoes off and lose the pants," Jensen commands, voice firm yet gentle.

Jared swallows thickly but quickly does as he's told.

Jensen pats him on the hip, lips hovering over his ear. "Good boy," he purrs. He slides his hand around, palm cupping Jared's rock-hard cock; squeezing the length briefly but pulling away before Jared can thrust into the pressure.

Jensen trails his hands down Jared's strong forearms, loosely grips his wrists. He brings Jared's hands up to the wall, palms flat. "Keep 'em there," he growls low in his throat. He strips Jared's boxer briefs down his narrow hips; Jared immediately stepping out of them when they hit the ground.

Jensen grinds his cloth-covered erection between the round cheeks of Jared's beautiful ass. There's something incredibly sexy and intoxicating about still being fully dressed and rubbing against a completely naked Jared. It's the feeling of taking control combined with the thrill of Jared submitting to him – the knowledge that the bigger man could throw Jensen off if he wanted to, but he won't. He won't because he needs this just as much as Jensen does. Jared may be the more outgoing one, he may actually enjoy doing events like this, but that doesn't mean they don't wear him out in their own way. Underneath everything, Jared really is the kind of guy who would just as happily spend an evening cuddled up with Jensen and his girls, kissing and talking quietly until they fall asleep wrapped around each other. But he's also the kind of person that tends to get caught up in the excitement, and Jensen thinks maybe his bubbly, whirling dervish of a boyfriend starts spinning a little too fast sometimes and needs Jensen to ground him again.

Jensen licks a wet stripe up from Jared's shoulder to his ear, whispering right into it when he gets there. "Bet you're still loose from this morning, bet you'll hardly need any prep at all."

Jared whimpers brokenly and tries to push back into Jensen again, but Jensen holds him steady; dropping a hand down to slip his fingers into the crease at the top of Jared's ass and trailing them lower. He hums when he gets to the little furled muscle – he was right, it's a lot more relaxed than it would be if they hadn't already done this once today, so he just sucks on his fingers for a few seconds and then unceremoniously shoves two in all the way to the hilt. Jared cries out and his head falls forward, forehead connecting heavily with the drywall. He's tense and still for just a moment, and then he melts forward into the wall.

"S _hit_ ," he mutters, laughing shakily, "give a guy some warning."

"Oh, you mean like the warning you gave me before you groped me in front of thousands of people?" Jensen asks silkily, sucking a bruise into Jared's neck as he slides his fingers quickly in and out of Jared's body.

Jared laughs again, this time sounding more than pleased with himself. "Couldn't help it," he mumbles, rocking back hard on Jensen's hand. "You look too damn sexy in a suit, Jen. Couldn't keep my hands off. Would'a had my hands all over your ass if I thought you'd let me."

Jensen chooses that moment to bite down on the flexed tendon between his lips, and earns himself a pretty little hiss from Jared, followed by Jared arching back into Jensen's body and letting out a soft "ohh" as Jensen soothes the sting with his tongue.

"C'mon, fuck, don't need anymore," he babbles, his knuckles turning stark white where his hands are clasped around each other on the wall. "Now, just, _please_."

A flash of scorching heat rolls through Jensen's body at the sound of Jared's voice so wrecked. Part of him really wants to keep playing, keep teasing Jared until he's incoherent, but Jensen's so rock hard all of a sudden that it's seriously starting to hurt and it's becoming a very real possibility that his cock is going to rip right through the zipper on his pants in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Jensen holds Jared firm against the wall with one hand and undoes his own grey dress-pants with the other, wincing slightly when his aching erection springs free. He pulls fingers out of Jared's body and then spits a few times into his palm; slicking himself up as best he can with sticky saliva. He guides himself toward Jared's pulsing entrance and pushes forward just a little – letting just the head of his cock slide past the ring of muscle.

Jared groans loudly and lets his head fall back onto Jensen's shoulder. "C'mon, more. Want it all."

Jensen moans in agreement and wraps his fingers tightly around Jared's hips – loves the way the jutting hipbones fit in his palms and that perfect cut of muscle is like a handle carved just for Jensen's fingers to hang on to. He pushes himself all the way in, in one smooth motion until he bottoms out and his vision is dangerously blurred.

"Mm, so good, Jay," he breathes into Jared's ear; gripping Jared's hips hard enough to bruise but if he doesn't he's pretty sure he's gonna collapse into a boneless mess before they even really get started. He gives himself a minute to suck in oxygen and attempt to still the room from spinning so fast, and then Jared chuckles quietly in his ear.

"Thought you were gonna fuck me," he taunts, canting his hips back but hardly getting any friction.

Something dark and palpable snaps in Jensen, rips him out from that space where all he can think is how snug and hot it is inside his unbelievably sexy boyfriend. He growls out a throaty noise that sounds foreign even to his own ears, and pulls out quickly only to shove himself all the way back in and start up a brutal, pounding rhythm that has Jared shouting and trying to push back and simultaneously climb up the wall. Eventually Jared gives in to it; rocking back into Jensen and matching him thrust for thrust.

"So good for me, baby," Jensen purrs roughly, panting hot breathes onto Jared's cheek. "Open up for me so nicely, pull me in like you never fuckin' wanna let me go."

" _Jen_ ," Jared pants back; arms shaking with the effort of keeping them pinned to the wall. "Gotta … c'mon, gotta …"

"I know, Jay," Jensen whispers, sliding a hand forward to wrap around Jared's leaking cock and tug mercilessly in time with his pitching hips. "Come for me."

With a strangled cry that Jensen's _sure_ can be heard in the next room, Jared does: spraying Jensen's hand and the ugly wallpaper with creamy heat. Jensen's almost tempted to pull his hand away – it's like scalding candle wax against his tingling skin – but he grits his teeth and strokes Jared through the shakes and pulses. Then he grips Jared's waist tightly, thrusting half a dozen more times and then he's coming too, waves of static and heat and _fucksogood_ rolling through his body. He empties himself into Jared's fluttering channel, almost high off the moans spilling from Jared's mouth, and then he slumps heavily against Jared's sweat-sticky back.

Jensen nuzzles his nose into the sweat-damp hair curling slightly at the nape of Jared's neck – soft strands tickling his nose slightly; a contented sigh falling from his lips. Jared's head is resting heavily against his shoulder, his eyes closed and a lazy little smile curling his lips; flashing just a hint of the dimples that drive Jensen fucking _crazy_.

"Time's the flight?" Jared drawls softly, hint of Texas twang slipping in like it always does when he's tired.

Jensen runs his hands up Jared's side; fingers slipping over the bumps and valleys of Jared's ribs. Jared's body is as much a contradiction as the man himself – baby-soft skin covering rock-hard muscle. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's waist, pulls him more firmly back against his chest.

"We got some time," Jensen whispers as his lips slide over Jared's temple.

"Mmm … awesome," Jared says around a jaw-cracking yawn. "Nap?"

Jensen chuckles fondly. "Wear ya out, big guy?"

"Ha ha. You're friggin' hilarious, man."

Reluctantly, Jensen pulls away from Jared, hears the small hiss that Jared can't quite contain when his softening cock slips out. He frowns as he tucks himself back into his dress pants, watching Jared gingerly walk over to the bed. He ducks into the bathroom first – wetting a wash cloth – before joining Jared on the king-sized bed. Jared smiles up at him as he gently cleans up the cooling, drying come from Jared's stomach and inner thighs. Tossing the cloth over his shoulder, Jensen lays down and pulls Jared up against his side; pressing a soft, almost chaste kiss to his lips.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Jensen asks quietly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He'd really surprised himself earlier with how crazy he went – and it would absolutely kill him if he'd been too intense. Being with Jared is supposed to be about loving each other; _never_ about hurting each other.

"What?" Jared asks, looking adorably confused. "No, of course not, what're you talking about?"

Jensen shrugs and drops his gaze, but Jared reaches over and cups his big palm around Jensen's cheek; makes Jensen meet his soft hazel eyes.

"Jen?" he asks gently.

"Nothing," Jensen answers, shaking his head and pulling Jared a little closer. "Just, thought maybe I might've gone a little too far with the whole … dominating … thing. That's all."

"No way." Jared grins and presses a kiss to Jensen's lips. "I know we don't play like that much but I … I kinda loved it. You taking me like that, I mean."

Jensen blushes a little and looks up. "Yeah?" he asks tentatively. "So … we could do that again sometime? Maybe?"

"Definitely," Jared nods enthusiastically and presses his face against Jensen's neck. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

Jensen smiles and smoothes his fingers over Jared's hair affectionately. "Love you," he whispers.

Jared responds with a soft snore.


End file.
